B2 Super Battle Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = B2 Series Battle Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = Baktoid Combat Automata | fabrikant = Baktoid Combat Automata | hoogte = 1,93 meter | uitrusting = Twin Barrel Blaster Rifle | taken = Vechten, vernietigen | prijs = 3300 Credits | affiliatie= Techno Union CIS Separatist Holdouts | units = 7EX, 8EX, 5TE | era = Rise of the Empire }} De B2 Super Battle Droid (of simpelweg Super Battle Droid) was een upgrade van de B1 Battle Droid eerder gebruikt door de Trade Federation op Naboo. Ontwikkeling Nadat Baktoid was bekomen van het Naboo-débacle, veroorzaakt door de Trade Federation in 32 BBY, liet de Techno Union de B1 serie aanpassen. Eén van de wijzigingen die werd doorgevoerd was dat de B2 wél kon fungeren zonder een central control signal in tegenstelling tot gewone B1 Battle Droids. De Super Battle Droid beschikte dus over een beperkte vorm van zelfstandigheid. Dit had dan weer als nadeel dat men geen tactische wijzigingen kon doorsturen aan deze Droids en dat zij steeds moesten terugvallen op hun voorgeprogrammeerde tactiek. Deze tactiek was meestal heel eenvoudig, namelijk zoveel mogelijk vijanden vernietigen totdat ze zelf werden opgeblazen. Daardoor ontwikkelde de B2 een aggressieve persoonlijkheid waardoor ze zelfs geallieerde Droids uit de weg ruimden om zelf te kunnen slagen in de opdracht. Uitzicht De B2 leek op een B1 met spieren. De armen, benen en vooral de torso werden verstevigd door Acertron beplating dat soms blaster-schoten kon afweren. Door de zwaar bepantserde torso was de B2 een enorm zware Droid. Het hoofd van de Droid was nu volledig verzonken in het pantser. Hun standaard wapen was een ingebouwde twin-barrel blaster rifle in de rechtervoorarm. De handen van de B2 waren voorzien van een speciaal signaal om andere (standaard) wapens te bedienen. De voeten van deze Droids konden ook worden aangepast met speciaal materiaal zoals bijvoorbeeld klauwen om te klimmen. Economisch gezien pakte Baktoid dit model slim aan, want alle onderdelen van de gewone B1 waren opnieuw bruikbaar. Ze werden gewoon nu veel beter beschermd tegen Jedi en Blasters. Na verloop van tijd werden de B2’s ook uitgerust met een Vocoder. Sommige modellen, genaamd de B2-HA Super Battle Droids waren uitgerust met een Laser Cannon in plaats van hun linkerarm. Clone Wars thumb|left|250px|B2 aan boord van de Invisible Hand Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis werden deze Droids voor het eerst ingezet aangezien zij ook door de Geonosians in hun fabrieken werden gemaakt. In de arena bestond hun taak erin om de gewone B1’s aan te voeren en met hun Blasters een weg te banen in de vijandelijke linies. Honderdduizend B2 Units werden ingezet op Geonosis. Daarna zagen ze actie op talloze planeten waar werd gevochten tijdens de Clone Wars zoals Muunilinst, Dantooine en Utapau. Darth Tyranus maakte graag gebruik van deze modellen. In de Geonosis Arena gehoorzaamden deze Droids hem blindelings en ook aan boord van de Invisible Hand in 19 BBY werd hij geflankeerd door twee Super Battle Droids. Aan boord van de Invisible Hand toonde Artoo Detoo dat deze modellen nog altijd relatief makkelijk uit te schakelen waren wanneer er een onvoorziene omstandigheid voordeed en ze niet konden terugvallen op hun gekende tactieken. Artoo spoot twee B2’s vol olie en zette hen daarna in brand via zijn thrusters. Uiteindelijk schakelden de CIS fracties alle Battle Droids uit op bevel van Darth Sidious. Gezien hun beperkte zelfstandigheid is het best mogelijk dat niet alle B2's voorgoed werden gedeactiveerd op het einde van de Clone Wars. Achter de schermen *De B2 werd ontwikkeld door Doug Chiang en ontstond uit een ontwerp voor de gewone Battle Droid. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Ambush **Destroy Malevolence **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Duel of the Droids **Bombad Jedi **Cloak of Darkness **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **The Hidden Enemy **Blue Shadow Virus **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **The Holocron Heist **Supply Lines **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Voyage of Temptation **The Zillo Beast **ARC Troopers **Supply Lines **Sphere of Influence **Monster **Witches of the Mist **The Citadel **Kidnapped **Massacre **Counter Attack **Shadow Warrior **Massacre **A War on Two Fronts **Front Runners **The Soft War **Tipping Points **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **Secret Weapons **Missing in Action Bron *B2 Super Battle Droid in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *The New Essential Guide to Droids category:Battle Droids category:B2 Super Battle Droids category:Confederate Army Categorie:Baktoid Industries